


cake

by HeartonFire



Series: let me kiss your lips so i know how it felt [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: let me kiss your lips so i know how it felt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [adelaida-veen](https://adelaida-veen.tumblr.com) from [this prompt list](https://heartonfirewrites.tumblr.com/post/634505813224996864/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).

The kitchen was covered in flour and sugar and eggs and Karen was singing along softly to the radio. She’d decided to make a birthday cake for Foggy, and Frank wasn’t exactly a baker, but he’d agreed to help. He wasn’t sure how much help he was, especially when he kept getting distracted by the way the light caught her blonde hair and the plump softness of her mouth. It was all still so new, so fragile. Frank wanted to savor every second.

Karen swiped a finger through the batter and brought it to her lips, humming with pleasure. A tiny spot of chocolate lingered at the corner of her mouth and Frank leaned closer.

Karen blinked at him, eyes bright and happy. “What?”

“You have something…” he murmured, about to reach out and brush it away with his thumb, before he had a better idea. 

Frank leaned in and touched his tongue to the edge of Karen’s lips, which turned up into a smile. The batter was sweet and rich, but Frank hardly noticed. He wrapped his arms around Karen’s waist and she turned to face him as he licked into her mouth with a groan. Karen pressed her body to his and Frank still couldn’t quite believe that she was here, with him, like this. Every time he touched her, it felt like a gift.

It was more than that. It was a promise. She wasn’t going anywhere. Neither was he. Not anymore. Not ever again.

Frank’s grip drifted down from Karen’s waist and she moaned softly into his mouth as he lifted her, hands under her thighs to boost her up onto the counter. Bowls and measuring cups clattered, but neither of them cared. Karen’s legs wrapped around Frank’s hips and held him to her. 

“So much for cake,” she said, as she trailed kisses down Frank’s jaw. Her teeth grazed over his skin and sent a spark down his spine.

“Screw the cake,” Frank growled. He kissed her again, swallowing her giggles as he lifted her again to take her to the bedroom.


End file.
